We Killed Yamamoto
BARTLET PONDERS BREACHING LAW TO GET TERRORIST; MARK HARMON GUEST-STARS -- The President (Martin Sheen) is torn over forfeiting the principle of diplomatic immunity for an important Middle Eastern official known to be plotting terrorism while Josh (Bradley Whitford) duels with his feminist activist/lover (guest star Mary Louise Parker) over a key welfare reform bill. Elsewhere: Bartlet is advised not to attend a politically sensitive fundraiser; a chastened Sam (Rob Lowe) nixes ecology-friendly legislation for the Everglades; C.J. (Allison Janney) gains new respect for her Secret Service bodyguard (guest star Mark Harmon); Donna (Janel Moloney) is dispatched to North Dakota to represent the administration at a meeting to change the state's name. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :Mark Harmon as Simon Donovan :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace Recurring cast :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery Guest Starring :Kurt Fuller as SitRoom Civilian Advisor :Juan Garcia as Rep. Rick Pintero :Christopher Curry as Colonel Lee :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler :William Thomas Jr. as David :Annika Peterson as Jane :Nicki Micheaux as Muriel :Bob Morrisey as Harry Conroy Co-Starring :S.E. Perry as Marine Officer Thomas :Harry S. Murphy as Witness :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Kevin Brief as Democrat :Roz Witt as Democrat :Horward Lockie as Democrat :Kim Webster as Ginger :Kim Brockington as Agent Pam Thayer Quotes :Leo McGarry: Toby, an encouraging word from you to Sam wouldn't be totally out of line. :Toby Ziegler: Sam doesn't need to be patronized. He'll shake it off. :Leo McGarry: It'd make him feel better. :Toby Ziegler: I don't want him feeling better. I want him feeling mad. Is there anyone you'd rather have as a blood enemy less then Sam? That's how I want him. :Leo McGarry: fondly You know, it was a screw up, but I got to say I love the way he did it -- full speed, bam. Like there's a Sam Seaborn-shaped hole in the wall. Trivia CULTURAL REFERENCES * Josh has to skip a Rainer Werner Fassbinder festival. * Josh references broasting, a cooking method that combines pressure cooking with deep frying chicken that has been marinated and breaded * CJ calls Simon "Agent 99", referring to the more competent associate of the protagonist of Get Smart. * Bartlet says that marriage incentives involve the government getting into the yenta business, a Yiddish word for a busybody/gossip. Leo wonders that Bartlet didn't grow up in the Catskills - an area formerly famous as a Jewish holiday resort. * An effort was made to drop the "North" from North Dakota in 1989. ERRORS *Fitzwallace claims that if Bonhoeffer had been successful, the Germans would have built a statue of an assassin. However, pacifist theologian Dietrich Bonhoeffer had nothing to do with the July 20 attempt on Hitler's life (although he was falsely accused of this by the Nazis). The key conspirator and would-be assassin was Claus von Stauffenberg. *Leo claims that the U.S. spent millions of dollars developing a pen that would write in space while the Russians just used a pencil, but this account is inaccurate. Development of the space pen was independently funded by inventor Paul Fisher, who sold them to NASA at $6 apiece. The Russians began buying the same pen a year later. (Prior to adopting the space pen both countries had used pencils in space, but this practice was abandoned due to their flammability and the risk of tips breaking off and floating around in microgravity. Graphite conducts electricity and could short-circuit electronics.) Music :caravan | VAN MORRISON :amy dances in the kitchen :moondance | VAN MORRISON :amy's cooking and working as josh arrives Category:Episodes Category:Season 3